


I Carried Your Heart Like a Wounded Animal, Soft

by ObeyDontStray



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Aftermath of sexual abuse, Depression, Disassociation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObeyDontStray/pseuds/ObeyDontStray
Summary: Some nights the memories bubble to the surface and no matter how he tries, he can't bury them.(Tw: Hurt/comfort in the aftermath of Arthur's sexual assault in a side mission. Only mentions the abuse briefly.)





	I Carried Your Heart Like a Wounded Animal, Soft

“Hey, are you okay?” You said gently, approaching him slowly. Throughout your friendship, which at times skirted on courtship, Arthur would sometimes draw into himself, curling inward until there was barely a man to speak to. 

You could hear him sniffle. 

“Arthur can I help you?” 

He had been like this since the two of you got home from the nearest town. The ride home had been deathly quiet and still, his hands white knuckling the reigns. 

You could see the muscles under his button up shirt were tense. 

“You don't have to talk.” You quietly assure him. “I just hate to see you hurt. I don't know what you're going through, I just wanted you to know I'm here.” 

“I saw a pair of overalls.” He said, his voice thick with emotion. 

“I'm guessing that's associated with something painful.” You said gently. “I'm sorry, Arthur.” 

“That bastard wore overalls.” 

“You don't have to talk about it, sweetheart.” You assured him. “Not unless it helps. Can I touch you? I just want to touch your shoulder.” 

He nodded and you approached him, laying a hand softly on his shoulder. “This okay?” He nodded. “Let me know what you need.” 

You can see the wetness on his face in the moonlight. You give his tense shoulder a gentle squeeze. 

“I let it happen. I was stupid and I walked into something I shouldn't have. I just never thought it could happen to me.” 

“Oh Arthur. Whatever happened, it wasn't your fault.” 

“You don't know anything about it.” He snapped. 

“I know. But I know it was bad enough to shake the toughest man I know. And no one deserves that.” 

He let out a quiet sob. “Anything I can do?” 

“Hold me?” 

You move to sit beside him, an arm around his shoulders and gently stroking his hair. The other arm reaching for one of his hands. 

“This okay? Is this helping?” He sobbed quietly and nodded, squeezing your hand. 

“I'm here Arthur.”


End file.
